


keep me close

by casetrippy



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers, set during lake of souls while darren's out doing his nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casetrippy/pseuds/casetrippy
Summary: Alice has a moment to reflect on the woman that's changed her life, on a secret mountain to fight a secret war during a restless night (or day) of sleep.





	keep me close

It still doesn’t feel real. The idea that Alice has lived this life - her very life - so unaware of what truly stalks the night, that of which has caused her to fail her sworn obligation to protect her citizens.

And yet life finds a way. Alice’s eyes are heavy with sleep - but impossible to give into  as the thought finds their way into her head as she stares up wearily at the natural ceiling of her room. The accompanying soft snore and warm breath grazes her neck as if to remind her it's _their_ room. She turns her head so very slowly, stealing a look at the woman sleeping peacefully next to her. 

Well, perhaps peacefully is the wrong word to use now, as Alice sees the minuscule frowns and winces on Debbie’s face, even in the darkness of their shared room. The first couple of weeks the two had spent in Vampire Mountain were hell, though the night terrors appeared long before then. It was one thing for Alice to wake up in cold sweat and a stiffness in her jaw after a vivid unconscious re-encounter in those tunnels, it was another to do just that only to see someone else in equal unyielding distress. 

(Alice wasn't sure when Debbie started joining her in her hammock, just waking up with a scream one night only to hear a soothing mumble and for slim fingers to comb through Alice's thin white hair. The feeling of Debbie's oh so warm hands chasing the lingering dreams of vampaneze and vampets from her dreams.)

It’s been months now since they’ve said goodbye to Darren and made their trek to Vampire Mountain under his directions. And even longer since that hazy night in the pub. In which Debbie held her hand in a tight grip, bright face flushed after a few too many drinks and leaned in close to Alice's ear to whisper the idea that would change their lives. The Council initially considered their plan ludicrous, and it makes Alice suppose she must’ve been a vampire in another life as her pride fumed in the accusation. She and Debbie certainly _did not_ travel for miles in the harsh storms and forest to this godforsaken council to be immediately brushed aside from too-proud-for-their-own-good men in haughty resistance. 

If it weren’t for Debbie by her side, to have grounded her in that moment with a hand on Alice’s shoulder, well…

Where would they be now?

But in this moment, Alice shifts quietly once more onto her side knowing that sleep is a futile goal to grasp and faces Debbie once more. 

Debbie’s arms are riddled with nicks and bruises and bandages, a couple new ones from the day’s - or rather night’s - training, but most accumulated over the week. When Alice offers to check her injuries, she can see the look of dread written on her features, that she was way over her head to join a war so quickly. And when they meet eyes, she sees the former English teacher she met in the tunnels. A woman burning with unwavering passion, unwilling to let needless sacrifice be the cost for justice. 

Debbie's eyes twitches rapidly underneath closed lids, her heartbeat fluttering as fast and as light as hummingbird wings when Alice traces her fingers along Debbie’s jawline, settling just on her pulse of her neck. 

Alice presses the lightest kiss right at her pulse, moving her hand away to press in small circles on Debbie’s shoulders. Resting her head in the crook of Debbie’s neck, she continues her repetitions until slowly but surely the hummingbird’s beat eases somewhat, steadier in turn. It’s hard to tell if she imagined Debbie letting out a soft sigh in response, but she does feel the other woman press even closer to her in warm and inviting trust. 

It doesn’t feel real, this mountain, this society, this closely guarded secret war. But this woman by her side definitely is. And it is the only thought worth thinking as Alice shuts her eyes in a final attempt at dreaming bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> give me the alice/debbie content 
> 
> (i thought about calling this one vampire brokeback mountain, but a little too on the nose, no?)


End file.
